Honest Mistake
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: Mirajane finds a man sleeping in the backseat of her car, and acts accordingly.


**A prompt request from momusponosandmoros on Tumblr for Mard x Mira! This will be the first of several. Because I have a need.**

 **IT'S TAKING OVER.**

 **And it's another Professor Mard AU. I couldn't stop myself. I really can't imagine him with another job…**

 **Prompt: 'I got in my car and you were sleeping in the backseat who the hell are you and how did you get into my car.' AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Mirajane Strauss, upon entering her vehicle after a long day at school, was understandably shocked and rather alarmed to find it already occupied.

By a man with long, dark hair in a ponytail and wearing a sweater vest. …Sleeping in the backseat.

And so she screamed, awakening the intruder.

Yelping, he sat straight up.

Drawing on her knowledge of self-defense, Mirajane then drew back her arm, and punched him in the face.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" the white-haired woman gushed, sitting in the infirmary along with the man she'd decked earlier. "Here… have some ice."

"Thank you," he replied wearily, sweeping his dark bangs away from his left eye and applying the ice pack to his swollen flesh there. "You have quite the right hook, Ms. Strauss. Consider me impressed."

Embarrassed, she accepted the compliment. "Again… I'm really sorry about the mix-up, Professor Geer."

He shook his head. "It's my fault for leaving my doors unlocked. I'm lucky you weren't a thief or worse, Ms. Strauss. Next time I decide to take a nap in my backseat, I'll be more careful."

"Still, to not recognize my own car…"

"Ms. Strauss." The firm words from the professor ceasing her rambling ones. "It is fine. That make and model are extremely common, and it is also factory paint. I am _not_ angry in the least. It was an honest mistake."

Mirajane was still upset over what happened. "What were you doing in that parking lot anyway, Professor Geer? Don't the professors have their own parking lot?"

"We do," he replied. "You were in it."

Paling, she shakily asked, "Really?"

"Yes."

She furrowed her brow and sighed. "I still feel like I should make it up to you somehow…"

Mard contemplated her statement for a moment. "Let me take you out for coffee, then."

Mirajane blinked, her cerulean eyes going wide at his offer. "Ex-excuse me?" she asked, not normally one prone to stuttering, but this was one of the rare exceptions.

"Meet me for coffee later," the professor repeated. "My treat."

A slight tinge of pink entered her cheeks. "That's… wouldn't that defeat the purpose of me apologizing to you, if you're buying?"

" _I_ don't think that it would. Therefore it doesn't."

Reeling at that response, she continued, "Aren't there rules against teachers and students… fraternizing?"

Mard seemed rather amused by this. "This is a college. We're both adults, so there's no issue of legality there. As you are not in my department, nor are you a student in any of my classes, there is no conflict of interest either. It's perfectly fine." A smirk pulled at his handsome face. "Aside from which, it's just coffee."

The woman gaped at the man. "Why me?" she finally asked, genuinely curious.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Because you seem like an interesting person, Ms. Strauss. One whom I would rather like to get to know further." After a moment, he added, "And I wasn't joking about the right hook. I feel like I deserve to know the story behind _that_ , at least."

Mirajane burst into giggles. "It's not an especially grand tale, though. You know what? Sure. I would love to have coffee with you. But on one condition."

"Name it."

"You call me Mirajane. It would be a little awkward for you to keep calling me 'Ms. Strauss' the entire time."

Mard smiled at the request. "Then I counter with: so long as you refer to me by Mard."

"Deal."

He pulled the ice pack away from his eye with a wince. "So how does it look?"

Mirajane sucked in a breath of air through her teeth, making a hissing noise.

"…That bad, still?"

"Worse. I think it's turning purple. …Want me to… go and find the nurse…?"

"I would appreciate that."

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
